Forum:The Pub/Archive/9 Nine
What to do with the state courts Well, they have been abolished (and that was a good decision), but the pages are still there. Deleting the pages would be a sin and therefore I propose to do something else. The pages need a big update, all five of them. I think it would be good to use the "state judges"-section for a list of former (fictive) state jugdes until 2009/2010 (which year were they abolished?). But before I'm going to do anything I would like to know whether you guys agree with this. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) PS: perhaps we could also archive this page? :I agree with your proposal, on the condition that we do not make a list of judges with redlinks, but instead pick names from pre-existing characters to prevent the drama we had with state governors and an invasion of new celebs with badly written articles or stubs. Dr. Magnus 15:54, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::No, because then you would get a politician who was also a judge or a clown who was also a judge. It's a bad idea :P I'd say we simply don't link the people on those lists. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:56, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Obviously you would look who you'd make a judge. You won't pick random names and don't look into their bio; at any job the employer does a background check on his employees before hiring them. Dr. Magnus 16:24, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::You could also do that yeah :P In Limburg we would call it ómbslechtig though :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:39, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well again this is a fake country. So maybe if an imaginary case that happened become major in the state it would go to the fake state judge. Marcus Villanova 21:20, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I personally support the absence of articles for each Judge. Just mentioning them would be enough, maybe adding a table showing the list of people in power and the order and timespans in which they were incumbent. Edward Hannis 23:21, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yes, that was what I meant :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:48, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Legally, the state courts were erected in 2007/2008. So that list wouldn't be too long. I propose that we suggest that state courts were - say - erected in 1955 in each state, and that the Governors appointed State Judges until August 2010, when the courts were abolished. Would that be alright with you fellas? Do bear in mind that judges don't need to be re-appointed when the Guvna changes; they can stay on for quite a while. 07:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::1955 seems a very logical date (right after the problems of the fifties). Can agree with that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:07, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yep!!! !Marcus Villanova 22:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::so can I! 22:10, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::@OWTB: That's how I reasoned too :::::::::@Everybody: 1955 it is then! 08:34, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::OK, I'll work on it later on. Have to go now :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:40, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I am glad this is all settled now. Lets get rid of these ghosts from the past haunting us. Dr. Magnus 08:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Moving away from wikia Since wikia doesnt give much freedom and most people dont like our skin it is maybe time to move away from wikia Pierlot McCrooke 16:04, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :So, you're leaving? Dr. Magnus 16:06, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::No Pierlot McCrooke 16:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, as for the skin; I too dislike it. I've managed to get some monobook skin but now I can no longer add categories or rate articles, which sucks. Also the preview button doesn't work any more. Dr. Magnus 16:21, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I have always added categories with wiki-syntax, so it ain't a problem with me. Anyway, preview button still works. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:23, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :This facebook skin is retarted. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:55, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Sadly, there's not really a lot of other options. --Semyon 21:15, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Don't be afraid Hey guys, I'll not be on-line tomorrow (or maybe only at the morning, which will be night/evening in America) 'cause I have to go to Groningen (damn 8 hours in the train :P). So, normally I'm on-line every day, but it could be that I ain't gonna make it. I'm telling you guys this before any of you goes feasting because conservative as shit OWTB has left the wiki :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:21, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Groningen? Then you'll be close to where I live! Enjoy your stay in the icy cold northern Netherlands! Dr. Magnus 19:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahaha, yeah :P Thanks, I'll try to survive there. I've already worked a bit on my Dutch, so I hope they'll understand what I'm saying :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:27, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Whatcha gonna do in Grunn, OWTB? Dr. Magnus 19:37, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::A withwalkday :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Meeloopdag? Dr. Magnus 19:50, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I don't know the words either, we "loop stage", but I guess its the same thing. ;) Dr. Magnus 19:56, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You're also on 6vwo? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:57, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::No, I'm on a vervolgopleiding since this year. :) Dr. Magnus 20:06, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Ah ok, but you've done vwo? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Nope, HAVO. Got that in Limburg? :) Dr. Magnus 20:22, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sure, most of us, like in the rest of the netherlands, actually do vmbo :P But I've you've done havo and now do a vervolgopleiding, you probably have something like my age :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:26, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Probably; after Havo you can either do VWO or do HBO. Dr. Magnus 20:51, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I know that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:54, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll also be away tomorrow, but I hope to be back a bit earlier :P (Amsterdam) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:43, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :If everything's okay I don't have to do another meeloopdag or I should have to consider studying in Gent, but I don't think Dimi would like that too much :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I would like that . Lol. Please consider it; Ghent's a great university town! 16:50, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Hahaha :P I really can't navigate through the university site, 'cause if the town's great, the site ain't :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hahaha, Gent is three hours travelling and Groningen four :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:10, November 24, 2010 (UTC) How come How come I cannot retrace "my contributions" since this new look from Wikia. Oh, so confused. BTW, I have some information about Belgium: apparantly splitting the country would be too expensive and too many not achievable without many, many compromises, and therefore now they would be looking into having the Walloons pay their debts to the Flemish by selling/giving their land to the Flanders. That would result in the Flemish being the legitimate owner of the whole of Belgium. Anyone heard of that interesting "piste"? 07:53, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :No and I don't think it's true. The Walloons are surely not idiot enough to give away their lands to the Flemish I believe.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC) @Aesopos-I know this new skin is stupid. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:39, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm using Monobook. Makes everything look like Wikipedia. Edward Hannis 22:15, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, monobook definitively is the best! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:22, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::@Aesop: first of all the Belgian debt is a common debt and splitting it up would require negotiations too. Until a mutually accepted mechanism is found, there is no 'Walloon debt' or 'Flemish share in the shortage'. All money still comes from the federal level and that is just fine with me. The nationalists wont be able to split the country any time soon since there simply is no majority that supports an independent Flanders. 07:06, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Monobook rules. ::::And so does Belgium. Splitting it would be plain stupid =)) Martha Van Ghent 14:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Splitting woul be better for the situation in the country Pierlot McCrooke 17:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::France could have the Walloons and the Netherlands could get the Flemish and make a big "Greater Netherlands". We divide Brussel up as they did with Jerusalem; the East is for the French and the rest goes to Holland. Alles is voor Bassie! Dr. Magnus 15:36, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I personally like this one more: Belgium remains, but East-Limburg, West-Limburg, Cranendonck, Selfkant and the Platois area form a new state :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :most belgian limburgians are fine with their current situation (in belgium). I have once readed the reason ther much more seperation movement NL limburg than in Be Limburg Pierlot McCrooke 17:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that's true. Quite logic as about 80% of East-Limburgish people speak Limburgish and only about 35% of West-Limburgish people. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:35, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::There is also a reason for that, I once read but i did not remember where, but it had to do with that the westerns (west limburgians) were more fine with their country than the easterns (east limburgians). Most of belgian limburg wasnt part of the duchy of limburg Pierlot McCrooke 17:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, that's not a valid reason. The Duchy of Limburg is a hell of a time ago. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:57, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Polling What sort of PM should we have? What should our next Prime Minister be like? Hard-working, compromising and very broad-minded. Hard-working, but only within his political ideology. He/she should represent me and my vote the best. He/she should be very intelligent above all. He/she should have connections, above all other things. Not so hard working: minimal government please. He/she should get things to work; he shouldn't work on policy. I don't know yet. Please vote Martha Van Ghent 14:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : Voted on both !Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:08, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks like we got a consensus on this one :) 16:51, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::It would surprise me if we hadn't :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Lolz. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:55, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I see my opinion is quite an odd one! :P Bucu 19:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Who is this person? Who is this person who should be our PM, in your opinion? MEDVEDEV (CPL) McCANDLESS (Walden) ILAVA (CCPL) VAN GHENT (Walden) LATIN (NPO) Somebody else (a progressive) Somebody else (a centrist) Somebody else (a conservative) I don't know yet. Please do the poll! Martha Van Ghent 14:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe a fresh face should become PM. That would be cool. and it would make our country change Pierlot McCrooke 16:29, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, Pierlot is so right! Go Ilava! Ilava for PM! Bucu 19:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Be there or be Square! The Museum of Art is holding a reception for the opening of Be There or Be Square, a new exhibit at the Sculpture Gallery. All Lovians are invited to come and see the gallery. Sure i'll be there ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:58, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :I won't be. I dislike modern art, it does not derserve to be named art. Anything that could have been made by a toddler has no place in a museum. Dr. Magnus 22:04, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I personally dislike modern art too, though some of it might still be worth being called art. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:49, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well if you don't like modern art (and like old art), visit the Antiquities Museum of the Museum of Art. It's full of ancient artefacts, old paintings, weapons and coins. Horton11 19:44, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I've visited that one before yeah :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:56, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::But now its at a new location, ant the collection is bigger and better. Horton11 14:17, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::You are playing a vital role in keeping Lovian art and culture alive, Justin. We are proud to have you as a citizen. Dr. Magnus 14:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Awards SInce the begining of wikipedia the barnstars have been given out. And for about two years we haven't done that I have updated the Wikination:Awards and Gifts page. If you put your birthdate there you could be given a brithday cake or if you do great edits we could give you some gifts or rewards. Just letting you all know from Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:58, November 25, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Poll What must be done to the (ex-)Waldeners who are accused of corruption and planning a coup? They must get a severe punishment and further on they should be completely excluded from Congress They should get a normal punishment, but without consequences for their position in (future) Congress Both cases must be treated separately by the Judge Give them a warning Let Walden itself solve the problems Let them go for this time Crazy times Some might have noticed my absence during the past week. Until the second part of January I wont be able to maintain a high level of activity on this wiki due to what I call 'crazy times'. There are lots of silly tasks, examinations, family matters, ... I'm however confident I will be able to make up for my current lack of pro-active measures in the second semester which should be less busy. Just letting you guys/girls know. 07:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, take care! May you do well. And you'll have another busy year in Lovia coming up, because I foresee you'll be our nations PM once again. Pierius Magnus 07:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I like being PM, it is an excellent way to ensure the function is not 'presidentified'. Power can keep on flowing to the Congress. 07:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Your party has nine members now and its biggest rival, Walden, only has five remaining members most of whom are inactive. It is almost a certainty you'll win the elections. Lovia will have a red-socialist 2011 - with quite a few conservative congressmen, I hope. Pierius Magnus 07:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Walden was our 'natural ally' so I regret their crisis. Especially because the instability could spread towards the entire political system in the competitive climate of elections. 07:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::It could, it could. CCPL lost Semyon as a member - he'll still support us as an independent, though. He left because of his dislike of "party politics". Many people are dissastisfied with the political situation right now, and the somewhat changed atmosphere. Pierius Magnus 08:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is why they should invest their efforts in the elections, right? A broad institutional crisis will only hinder the democratic process. 08:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::A crisis, that's what the future holds in store. Parties should do a better background check on people before allowing them in as members. In the Netherlands the PVV also has trouble with some criminal members. Unlike Walden, however, they stood by each other and did not fall apart. Pierius Magnus 08:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Take a look at the CPL.nm: if everyone leaves, stubborn me would never disband nor reform. Walden gained popularity because progressive was en hausse but the CPL.nm was too radical for non-members. As the CPL became more accepted and the CCPL provided an alternative it is only logical Walden falls back to its core. But at least that core is true to the party ideals. 08:25, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::It was said before and I'll say it again: Walden should get rid of the rotten apples. Get all skeletons out of the closet, so to speak. If they have any more scandals they keep secret they'd better come forward and speak up before the media does. Those accused of crime and corruption should leave the party and what remains (Abrahams, Van Ghent and McCandless) is the old core, more or less. Also, their ambitions should fit their small party size. Pierius Magnus 08:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Top 2 If you had to choose, who should be our PM, in your opinion? MEDVEDEV (CPL) ILAVA (CCPL) --Bucu 21:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Lol. My vision is clear: Ilava proved himself the third best MOTC during the last Congress, but he would not be suited to be Lovia's PM :). Nevertheless, it would be interesting to see his candidacy :) 21:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ilava should be the president of Oceana. Medvedev can represent our nation as the PM - he is the leader of the largest party and has by far the most expierence. There are no other candidates, by the way, who stand a chance. Pierius Magnus 21:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I would not be so bold to say that . I believe there are plenty of candidates who are technically able of winning the elections. Only few would manage to be PM, though. In my opinion, only very few. 21:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah, I doubt any other person has some many people behind him. Nine commies have his back, Medvedev is gonnna win, it'll hardly be any suprise. I do not underestimate the capabilities of other politicians, it's just that CPL.nm is twice as large as Walden and twice as large as CCPL. Pierius Magnus 21:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) True it seems like the Picture has been lessened i guess? I hope yuri is PM again. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :On the other hand, it would seem that CCPL has the most active supporters: it's 4-3 for Ilava now that I've voted. Nice to have Yuri, Dimi, and Andy back (sounds like a comedic team, doesn't it?), btw. Edward Hannis 02:44, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Why would OWTB not be a good PM, if I may ask? Yuri didn't seem to be a PM of all Lovians (e.g. CCPL "political enemy", "Christians dumb", that kind of intolerant stuff - like he would be in the opposition instead of a chief of state), why not give somebody else a chance? If we'd only stick to the same ideas of leadership etc, I don't think there would be such a thing 'progress' in Lovia. Btw first Oceana to become PM, that's what I call real emancipation :P Bucu 09:50, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::It is evident indeed that he was not a "representative of all people", which is bullocks in the first place. He could have been representing more people, but he didn't. The core issue, instead, is that Yuri Medvedev is suited because of his flexibility and his capacity to deal with all kinds of things. He does it all: :::* proofreading and criticizing :::* legal initiative (which only few of us successfully do) :::* compromising, if necessary :::He has the ability to "mend a nation". Evidently, that does not rule out him having proper opinions on that one belief system you mentioned, or on conserativism and Christian-inspired exclusion of women. 14:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just for the record: I still think OWTB did great in Congress :). That's not what's at stake here 14:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::@Bucu: I always searched for compromise but unless most politicians I don't hide my views. If you think I was a bad PM, that's fine with me (I even agree a bit) but don't ever ask me to be untrue to my views. Politicians who have to hide their beliefs can't have very good beliefs, can they? 14:17, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Some intelligent input from me : "I figured it should be the one with the capacity for abstract thought. But if that ain't the consensus view, then hell, let's put it to a vote." 14:21, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I voted for Ilava in the poll because he is more representative of the Lovian population. 14:46, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:49, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Lol. 15:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I feel der asking this but: What does a PM do? Honestly, in my case nothing since it's not like he can veto somthing. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:15, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Wanna know who the people like? Like this old-timer, you should vote for walden. It's the "Natural Choice" and will fight for the middle class, education for all and everyone's right to health care and support a high minmum wage. Vote Walden this January! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:15, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Cool ads Horton. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 23:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : Martha Van Ghent 07:48, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Aesopos 09:11, December 4, 2010 (UTC) File:We_Can_Do_It.jpg File:Nature_Mountains_photo.jpg Poll: too many elections? In 2011 and every year from now on, there will be four election rounds in Lovia. This is the year in elections: * January: one month of voting (federal) * March-April: two weeks of candidacies (state) * April: two weeks of voting (state) * May/June: probably one month (or more) of candidacies and voting (mid-term) * September-October: two weeks of candidacies (state) * October: two weeks of voting (state) * December: three weeks of candidacies (federal) Pretty busy, isn't it? So this is what the poll is about. 09:28, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Lovia is becoming Electionville. Do you think we've got too many election rounds? No, we need even more. No, we need two state elections and two federal elections per year; so this is good. No, although I find it exhausting and time-intensive. Yes, we need less state elections. Yes, we need less Congressial elections. Yes, we need shorter Congressial elections. The voting period should be two weeks. Yes, we need less elections of both kinds! Yes, we should abolish all elections. I am a moron and I don't understand this poll. Please choose the option with which you agree the most 09:28, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Jon Johnson's option: combine some: we could have two periods: like in December state and congressional, and in June the same, What also is an option: to only have mid terms when population is considerably grown (measure this with a percentage e.g.: 25%) JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:18, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Ha, Johnson, amigo . Well, the mid-terms thing is not obligatory eh. It's Congress (I think) who decides to hold them. They could also choose not to hold any mid-terms. ::What concerns the state elections: if combined with the feds, we would surely have a less diversified composition of Congress. Think of it this way: imagine that we had Federal elections in October too, then Walden and CPL.nm would have take the Congress too, with a huge majority. Now, we will have Walden/CPL.nm governors and a more diversified Congress, because things have changed. There's something good about that, I believe 12:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I know. It's just an option. And I think it's a good one: governors have no real power (I know they have some), so the only thing they have to do is to 'execute' what congress tells them. In Lovia it's a weird situation: the states (let's say: the image of the country, you know, the small things we remember) can be totally different from what congress puts into laws. That's because laws most of the time do not have real implications: take for example the bill on national railroads, and energy companies, have you seen them, I haven't. My point is that nothing is executed in this country, so we will never have a problem concerning states and the congress. From the moment that execution will be done (and remember that execution of laws is sometimes possible in different ways) their will be trouble if the congress and the states aren't on the same side. JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:53, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::And besides: who's the moron? ;P JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, we need two state elections per year. Why? With the new system of moving a lot of inactive/less active governors have been elected instead of people who are really begaan with their state. I hope that a system with two elections per year people will vote for someone else the second time. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : We need Federal, Mid-tems no not this year we don't even have a alot of active non-congressmen. State elections twice is okay. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 14:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) The Free Post You like The Free Post? Yeah, overly awesome dude! It's good. Well written and very informative. I. Guess. It's. Alright. Or so. Mega-intellectual: it makes my brain hurt! Über-stupid: which ten-year-old wrote this? I really need some reactions to my new creation, The Free Post, which is to be released by the end of the month. It's a sort of spunky liberal arts magazine. Please tell me what you (don't) like! Hillbilly Boy 20:15, December 4, 2010 (UTC) And since it seems to be traditional, I'll add a little poll too ;). Hillbilly Boy 20:17, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :I like the concept. You could end up making Lovia's very own New Yorker. And if that's the case, I'd be willing to give you a short story you could put in it, if you'd like. For the longest while I thought this was abandoned, and its great that you made this. I hope we'll see you around some more, Hillbilly! Edward Hannis 21:09, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Very nice! The cover version is really pretty :) 09:41, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks all . Is there someone who would help me out with the January issue? Keep in mind though: funny writing style, a-political independentisme, focus on liberal arts. Hillbilly Boy 13:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Great articles! Martha Van Ghent 14:52, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Loved it!!!Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Lovian colony Does anyone of the old guys still remember the UWN? At a certain point we decided to place the UWN on an archipelago in the Indian Ocean and give the four largest members each their own autonomous region. Ziltland (of Libertas) became an independent country, Fuujlandj (of Mäöres) became a separate autonomous region of the Mäöreser state, but what happened with Otonjo? Is this a new country now or has it been annexed by another country? Is it still a part of Lovia? And if not, could Lovia still claim this area? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Haha . My little Otonjo ^^ (nostalgia). I suppose it would be best to let in Rest In Peace 16:19, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::So what happened with it? Annexed by Aesop's army and now a part of Ziltland? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:20, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not even sure whether Lovia recognizes Ziltland or the UWN Wiki as part of the same universe 16:22, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:25, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I thiink it is is the best to recognize it Pierlot McCrooke 17:22, December 9, 2010 (UTC) If you want, you could propose it in the First Chamber. I'd surely recognize Ziltland, though my position on Otonjo is not yet known :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:32, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :I always wondered about this when i stumbled upon old pages, what is today, it's probaly unactive now right? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:50, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it still exists, but it's part of Aesop's wiki. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:49, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :: ::1/ I wasn't aware of the fact there is an Aesop's army. ::2/ I wasn't aware of the fact there is an Aeops' wiki. The only think I know is that ate the time, one or maybe more administrators decided to give me certain rights on the UWN wiki because certain contributors at Libertas removed all my contributions. Till now, I still do not know what was behind all this, but as it seems, history keeps manoevering through the presence. I want to make use of this opportunity to thank all of you who have helped me in the passed and who are still keeping an eye on me. Supporting the voyeurism on wikia, I must say, the appearances are often deceiving Aesopos 07:58, December 10, 2010 (UTC) National Soccer Club Since soccer is a pretty big sport in Lovia, I think we should have a National Soccer Team. I have made a page and pre-selected a suitable squad. The details are not fully worked out, but the basics are there. We need coaches and other technical staff, so if you want a job just sign up. Horton11 04:03, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :I suck at sports so it wont be me, but a national team sounds like a fair idea. Are you going to compose it out of players of other clubs? 06:37, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to be the coach (or a'' coach), Horton. Of course I ''would also like it if you could select some players from FC Magnus Réal Sportas and perhaps even one from Plain Balls United. Pierius Magnus 08:13, December 15, 2010 (UTC) @ Yuri- I'll be using players form other clubs. But, they must be Lovian. @ Pierius- I have given you the top job as head coach of the National team. I'll see if I can get FC Magnus players on. Horton11 14:26, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : This team is horrible and must be approved by congress. But in my opinion, i could help make this better. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:39, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Marcus, by all means do so. :) Pierius Magnus 09:30, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Megalomania There's something we should focus at now instead of sports, languages or art. Lovia is a state with 23.000 inhabitants and if you take a look at some of the things available it sometimes looks like we're France or the USA. I think it would be better to focus on necessary things first. It's useless to create an health care law if there are hardly any hospitals. In Oceana I've always been thinking on a small scale which means that Oceana doesn't have a big arts museum, but we do have a fire department, a small hospital and rest homes for older people. Many of these things can't be found outside of Oceana. F.e. Clymene. This state doesn't have a fire department. The governors have a lot to do, but they don't do anything at this moment and it's something I already expected: people voted on their party and not on the people that were most interested and capable of handling their state. Please, governors: show your election was a good case and create enough facilities and services people in your state need. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:58, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe that's why states need to be abolished. They're inactive Pierlot McCrooke 06:29, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Bullshit, McCrooke. As a governor you just have certain responsiblities and most governors, so far, have simply refused to do their jobs. For example, I am in favour of replacing McCandless by Ilava. He is very inactive and all he does is come to the site every once in a a while, say something like "Walden is great" or "Well done Martha\Marcus" and then: "I'm sooo busy right now". He has done zero edits concerning the state he was elected the governor of. In other states: same situation, most of the time. Pierius Magnus 09:35, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::People are simply too busy wuth real life, States dont fit that. States with councild will be also inactive. What also is megalomanina that in a country of 23.000 inhabitants there five states. while none are needed Pierlot McCrooke 10:28, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :::What you're saying is pure nonsense Pierlot and you know that. Two years ago the states were VERY active. The only reason they've become inactive is because the governors are not willing to put any effort in it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Independent from the also interesting state debate, Oos Wes brought up a more urgent matter indeed. I think it is up to the Governors and Congress to deal with these megalomanous projects. Right? They could easily prohibit them, or at least restrict them. -- 15:57, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::: @Owtb:No it isnt. You know that it is nonsense to keep the states. Peopleare bTW also getting older like dimitri. And states arent excting anymore to run. That is the only thing you have to fix to make states again successful Pierlot McCrooke 16:02, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's still "exciting" to run states, but the people who think it's exciting are not elected as governors. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:38, December 16, 2010 (UTC) THe current tasks for governor are boring and dry. Arent you suprised that people dont do anything? Governorship on a site should be fun, not too serious Pierlot McCrooke 18:29, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : @ Oos-- I'll get on it, thanks also but one question are you Socially Conservative-Economically Liberal, like a real Christian Democrat? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:25, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I have to agree with Oos and Magnus here; the people who were elected to being a governor did not at all do anything, exception maybe of Villanova and Abrahams. Still unsatisfactory results. If I could, I would retract most of the votes I put forth in the elections. We need to assure that governors are people who want the job, not the title. Edward Hannis 22:30, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :::@Pierlot: If you do not like the "seriousness" of the governor's tasks, then you'd probably not like this site's politics. Being governor is as serious as being MOTC. :::@Edward: As I said before: people voted on their party and the people who's views were closest to their own ones, which is useful at the 2nd chamber, but not for a governor. The things a governor can do can only be influenced by ideology on a very little scale. I very much hope I get elected the next time, so we can catch up with these lost six months. :::@Marcus: Well, I'm not very socially-conservative. I would like to see some regulations as Labour Acts, retirement regulations and so on. I do believe that these things should only be given if it is necessary. I'm also not entirely economically liberal. There should of course be a free market system, but privatisation in health care, education, public transportation and stuff like that should not be done I believe. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:06, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed on The Economic Stand point there should be a free market but Universal health care and all that jazz is good. I also agree on labor acts and such. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:02, December 17, 2010 (UTC) @OWTB - Look at all the hospitals that the state paid for! Took a long time but worth it knowing citizens will have great health insurance! They are Villanova Hospital, Adoha Hospitals, Landwirtschaft Medical School and Hospital, Which is Lovia's first medical school, and Oos's Home and Hospital which is a place named after you 'cuse you inspired me :p and a Nursing home and Hospital. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:19, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Looks very good :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:27, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::thnx. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 13:09, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Sponsors The Lovian National Soccer Team is looking for official sponsors. This can be of mutual benefit to the team and any potential sponsors. If interested, please leave a message on my talkpage or that of the team. Horton11 16:10, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: Music question Is there any song listing? Like for instance a Top 40-alike thing in Lovia? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :If not, I would like to set up a Mäöreser-Lovian top, so we can bring together our music and Lovians become familiar with Mäöreser music and vice versa. It will also save a lot work and last, but not least, a broader audience (for more than 50.000 people). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:12, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That's a great idea! In Libertas, Echo and me did the same thing, but we sort of got inactive over there. Will you be able to update the list on a weekly/monthy basis? Hillbilly Boy 19:17, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure. I almost edit every day :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:18, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::That would be great! Perhaps you could publish it in my magazine too? The Free Post that is. Hillbilly Boy 19:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, that's no problem, but I'd first wait, 'cause maybe there's a list already which I don't know :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:20, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::There isn't. I've been looking for it too. Hillbilly Boy 19:22, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::How shall we call it? And on what shall we base it? Airplay, record sales...? And how many entries? Hillbilly Boy 19:22, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well, at least not something referring only to one of the countries. So not "Lovian top ..", but something like "Lovian-Mäöreser top ..", but my naming qualities are rather bad :P I'd base it on record sales, it's the easiest. 25 entries? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:28, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::25 is quite a lot. Start off with 15 or so, I'd say. So we will include American songs too, right? Hillbilly Boy 19:29, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, if we include international songs 25 is not that much actually. In Libertas I used to run the 12-song top of Nýttfrón which was only with local songs and it was actually still too little. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:33, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Fine then . I have a suggestion: "EastWest Top 25". It's a reference to your name, it alludes to Lovia being west and your country east, and it will translate without problems! Hillbilly Boy 19:36, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Alright, sounds good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:41, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Where is that second country situated? Geographically? Hillbilly Boy 19:30, December 18, 2010 (UTC) : Indian Ocean. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:33, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::And Lovia is near America so it should be a Lovian-American-Indian-Morser Countdown that happens every week. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:52, December 18, 2010 (UTC) LFA Logo contest The Lovian Football Association is holding a contest for the logo of the National Soccer Team. People should submit their designs to Lovian National Soccer Team/Contest. A vote will be held and the logo with the most votes will be the official one. Horton11 04:02, December 19, 2010 (UTC) PM Lotto I'm hereby announcing that I want to become PM of our Lovely Nation. Loviana deserve a great chan(g)©e 0Pierlot McCrooke 09:26, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :If there is a nine-man party behind you chances are you're gonna make it, McCrooke. It'll be the suprise of the century. Pierius Magnus 09:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Hello everyone! I would like to wish some folks very happy holidays... * to the people of Oceana, who elected me and who made me really like the area! * to Martha, Marcus and Justin of Walden - the one and only! * to my deputy Oos! * to the Medvedev II government, who have done quite a great job in 2010! * to all other Lovians, who deserve a beautiful Christmas/New Year Holiday! My New Year's Resolutions are... * to do capital letters properly , which I've done in this post ;) * to be more cooperative with Oos and other partners in state politics! * to resolve some transportation issues in 2011! Happy Holidays!!! 15:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ...and from me too I also would love to wish a happy new year and christmas to: *The people of Lovia and my state of Clymene *To all of Walden *To my favorite Christians of the CCPL *To my favorite Athiests of the CPL.nm *To the Freethinkers of LAP *Also to the new centrists of the MCP *To my Deputy in Clymene, Szohad *To all Congressmen and Department people *To the King and PM *and everyone else I forgot I still hope for a good new year. Resolution for Lovia: *To improve Clymene *To get a new faster congress - From Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:53, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Soul You celebrate Christmas. Meanwhile the lord of darkness and fire, Lucifer, :Lucifer? You a scientologist or something? Medieval magic fan? Or are you just bored. Either way, cool. Edward Hannis 18:43, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Scientology is a satanic tool to destroy mankind ::Yeah, so was George Carlin. Ah, nostalgia. Air Marshal Carlin says "go f*** yourself!. Edward Hannis 23:00, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::This guy is lolz...reminds me of drabo. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 00:31, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Perhaps the saddest thing in my worldview is that I wont be able to say 'told you so' whether I'm right or wrong... 07:46, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Moved to Speakers' Corner Election messages and discussions have been moved to Forum:Speakers' Corner. 10:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Category:Archive